


Awkward

by Black_Lotus



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, Electromagnitism, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Just wanted to clean the lab before Magnus yelled at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

Massive thank you to Emilie Brown.

 

Henry Foss had suffered a long day and the only thing left to do was to tidy away the guns and debris that littered his desk, it was always a mess in his lab but it was organised mess and the HAP liked it. Packing up was a simple task but thanks to screws and bolts dotted about the whole table it took a while. He was alone and relaxing in the quietude until...suddenly Henry felt Tesla's strong arms snake around his waist and pull him flush against the Vampire's chest, Nikola was only a little taller than himself but he still felt so safe and protected. Nikola's lips where at Henry's neck in seconds, nibbling away and marking him as Tesla's own.

Nikola turned the HAP in his arms and gazed into his beautiful, magical eyes, Tesla could look at those eyes for the rest of time but Henry had other ideas. He grabbed Tesla's shoulders and turned them so the Vampire was pressed into the large cold table. Henry made quick work of Tesla's ridiculous and outdated waistcoat and started at the small buttons to his dark blue shirt. Tesla wasn't one to sit back and let _wolf boy_ have all the fun, he wanted more, he wanted the HAP splayed out on the table and that's just what he did. He picked Henry up and pressed him down on the table, pulling his belt open and his dark wash jeans down, the zip opening with his electromagnetism. The black haired scientist couldn't help running his hands up the soft flesh he found under Henry's jeans. Nikola dipped his head and started leaving a trail of wet open mouthed kisses on Henry's heated skin. The HAP moaned as Nikola pulled his thighs apart, kissing and nipping at the soft skin, the whole time currents of varying strength snapped through Henry's nipple piercings causing him to moan out. Henry wished that could go on forever but the Vampire pulled himself back up and embedded his teeth in _his_ Henry's neck, biting, sucking, kissing until the prefect bruise formed. Marking Henry as his own. How he longed to embed his fangs into that welcoming flesh, the last time had took a while to heal and he wasn't cleaning blood off the lab floor. There would time for _real_ biting.

  
Henry was hard and desperate for Nikola to take care of him and so he pushed his hips up to meet Tesla's erection causing them both to moan. They didn't get to be together very often, what with constant abnormal and human threats and Helen sending them off on little projects, so they had to make the most of the precious moments they had together.

“Please Nicky.”

Tesla kissed Henry's neck as fingers trailed down the man's skin to his warm tight hole, teasing. He never let anyone call him _Nicky,_ not even when he was human but when the pet name came from Henry's soft lips he couldn't deny the pup. _Nicky_ was just for Henry to say.

“Please!”

He begged a little louder making Tesla chuckle in that oh so unique way he had, then a finger slipped inside him, then another. Rick moaned pushing himself down on Nicky's crooked fingers. The Vampire wasn't close enough though so Henry wrapped his legs round Tesla's hips, digging his fingernails into the man’s back. Bringing Nicky as close as possible, it made it easier to stay on the table too.

“Please.”

Nikola couldn't deny him any longer and so pulled his fingers back causing Henry to mourned the loss, but he didn't have to suffer long, Tesla made sure of that, pulling his pants down far enough to free his hard member. Henry's eyes had fluttered shut and so without delay the Vampire thrust in to the very hilt. He gave the shorter man a few moments to adjust to the size of him and then pulled almost all the way out only to slam back in. Tesla set a fast pace that was on the border of pain and pleasure, Henry moaned and gasped, in minuets, panting to a combination of thrusts and electric shocks. Just as Henry was getting use to the speed Tesla gripped his firm ass and pulled him closer.

“Ni...Ni...Nicky!.”

Henry couldn't help but chant his name as he pounded into him. His screams echoed through the whole area and they where suddenly thankful that the others where far away in the main part of the house, the table slowly started moving across the room with each thrust, loose pieces of metal and springs falling off the edges. Henry was no longer able to form words he just screamed in pleasure. That was of course until the panicked scream.

“Oh my God, sorry...sorry. I'll just...oh God.”

Ashley ran away as fast as her feet would let her, abandoning the room maybe forever. Henry just started laughing.

“At least she'll stop moving my stuff now.”

With that Tesla started laughing to.

 


End file.
